Fruit interdit
by Linsy
Summary: Emma s'éveille au beau milieu de la nuit et se perd dans la contemplation de la magnifique brune allongée à ses côtés. Elle rêve d'une vie dans laquelle leur amour n'aurait plus besoin d'être secret. / Swan Queen. One Shot.


_**J'ai retrouvé un poème, rédigé il y a longtemps. Il m'a inspiré ce One Shot, c'est pourquoi il est présent. Je ne partage pas ces choses-là, habituellement, mais j'ai eu envie de faire une exception. J'espère que vous aimerez ce moment très guimauve que j'ai écris.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Le poème m'appartient.**_

_**Pairing : Emma/Regina.**_

_**Rating : K+.**_

* * *

**Fruit interdit**

_Ta peau douce si près de moi  
Ton odeur qui colle aux draps  
Je m'éveille à la nuit tombée  
Et reste éveillée pour t'admirer  
Ton corps laissé à mon regard  
Toutes mes pensées s'égarent  
Il me suffirait de tendre la main  
Et te tenir jusqu'au lendemain  
Prisonnière de mes bras serrés  
Contre ton corps abandonné  
Dans nos souffles entremêlés  
Passent des mots d'éternité  
Mais tu es mon fruit interdit  
Qui me chassera du paradis  
Tu me brûles agréablement  
Quand je caresse tendrement  
Ta joue posée sur les oreillers  
A cet endroit qui nous permet  
De nous rejoindre dans la nuit  
Pour goûter un instant la folie  
Croire que l'amour va triompher  
Pour libérer nos âmes damnées_  
_J'aimerai croire à notre avenir  
Te désirer, t'aimer et te chérir  
Même s'il faut pour tout cela  
Sacrifier ce qu'il reste de moi  
Je peux brûler dans les flammes  
Pour le crime d'aimer une femme_

* * *

Emma regarde le plafond sans le voir. Un parfum flotte dans l'air, un arôme unique, qui lui est familier. L'odeur de Regina. Celle qui lui parvient lorsqu'elle repousse ses cheveux en arrière. Aussitôt, elle l'imagine faire le geste, et un sourire émerveillé se forme sur son visage. Et elle reste là, à regarder sans regarder, en souriant dans le vide. _Le bonheur est difficile à accepter_, pense-t-elle, _mais une fois qu'on y parvient, tout devient beau._ Elle respire lentement, savourant chacune des nouvelles sensations qui l'envahissent.

Puis, Emma se tourne sur le côté. Se redresse sur un coude. Sous son regard plein de tendresse, Regina dort. Elle semble tellement paisible, plongée dans le sommeil, avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. La pièce est rendue chaleureuse par sa simple présence. Le lit parait accueillant, il donne envie de s'y blottir. La jambe de Regina dépasse de la couverture, et sa peau semble briller dans la pénombre. Emma ne résiste pas à l'envie de tendre la main pour caresser sa joue.

Elle la regarde et imagine qu'elle est toujours la même Regina qu'à leur rencontre. Qu'elle va se réveiller et lui demander « qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Regina cligne des paupières, reprenant peu à peu conscience, quittant doucement le sommeil. Emma la contemple toujours, le cœur gonflé d'amour. Elle peut presque voir ses rêves s'estomper. Simplement en la regardant, elle accède à son monde intérieur secret. Et alors c'est comme si elle lui appartenait.

Regina est réveillée. Elle se redressa sur un coude, elle aussi, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas trop décoiffés. Son corps est encore tout chaud et engourdi de sommeil, mais elle a toute sa lucidité, et elle veut que son amante la trouve belle. Et Emma la trouve belle, bien sûr. Elle pense même qu'elle est la plus belle femme du monde. Alors lentement, elle se penche pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis Emma se redresse pour la regarder encore. Elle se sent presque timide, elle qui lui a fait l'amour quelques heures auparavant, elle qui a tout connu de son corps se sent maintenant comme si c'était la première fois. Regina sourit. Passe une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amante. Laisse son regard s'attarder sur sa bouche tentatrice. Leurs souffles se mêlent, et l'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se rencontrent. C'est toujours la même sensation enivrante.

Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson. L'instant est empreint de douceur mais aussi de passion. Chaque petit geste provoque un frisson qui traverse leurs corps. Le contact de leurs lèvres est électrisant et il leur semble soudain qu'elles ont davantage besoin de s'embrasser que de respirer. Emma glisse une main dans la nuque de son amante et l'attire tout contre elle. Elles basculent sur les oreillers, étroitement enlacées. Elles s'étreignent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois.

Puis Regina se détache doucement. Elle reprend son souffle, sans quitter son amante du regard. D'une main, elle caresse la courbe de sa mâchoire, et laisse ses doigts s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Il y a tant de parties d'elle qu'elle a toujours rêvé de toucher, de caresser. En secret, en silence, avec honte. Mais la nuit a emporté ses états de conscience, ses remords, ses faux semblants. L'instant est beau, l'instant est vrai. Elle est amoureuse. Pleinement, totalement, comme jamais auparavant.

Emma replie ses jambes et glisse sa tête sur l'épaule de son amante, qui l'entoure de ses bras. Regina sourit en sentant des lèvres douces se poser sur son cou. Elle frissonne, et réalise comme il est agréable de seulement être là, à savourer chaque seconde. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse ses pensées dériver loin, très loin.

\- Tu dors ?

Regina sourit. Elle tourne la tête pour embrasser Emma sur la tempe.

\- Oui, affirme-t-elle. Ca ne peut être qu'un rêve.

\- Alors je ne veux jamais me réveiller.

Le silence retombe, moins profond qu'auparavant. Leurs voix ont atténué leur sentiment d'être dans un autre monde qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle. Les bruits de la vie extérieure, bien que lointains et étouffés, sont perceptibles à nouveau. Emma se blottit plus confortablement entre les bras de Regina. Elle sait que le jour finira par se lever, qu'il lui faudra s'enfuir discrètement de la pièce, refermer la porte, s'éloigner. Comme toujours, elle ne se sent pas prête à partir.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais rester, murmure-t-elle.

Regina sent son cœur se serrer.

\- Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Elles n'en parlent pas, habituellement. Elles communiquent à travers leurs regards, partagent leurs sentiments et leur peine en silence, sans un mot. Elles se taisent, de peur de briser l'équilibre, de rendre leur histoire réelle. Mais Emma ne peut plus se taire.

\- Qui ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde.

Regina sent sa respiration s'affaiblir. Elle est terrifiée, tout simplement. Elle craint que les choses se passent mal, une fois encore, et qu'elle perde ce qu'elle a de plus précieux au monde. Tant que son amante ne dit rien, tout est encore possible. Elles peuvent se voir devant les autres, prétendre que tout est normal. Elles peuvent se mentir, se voiler la face. Puis redevenir elles-mêmes dans l'obscurité et le silence.

\- Je n'ai pas honte, chuchote Emma. Je serai fière de dire à tout le monde où je passe mes nuits. Je n'ai pas peur, pas si tu es avec moi.

Elles se tournent l'une vers l'autre. Leurs regards s'accrochent, ne se lâchent plus.

\- Tout le monde pense que je suis froide, murmure Regina. Mais c'est faux. Mes émotions sont seulement trop fortes pour que je m'autorise à les montrer.

\- Je sais.

Emma glisse sa main dans celle de son amante, entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle veut lui faire sentir qu'elle est là et qu'elle comprend.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je te connais.

\- Et ça ne te fais pas peur ?

La panique transparaît dans la voix de Regina.

\- Non, répond Emma, catégorique.

Elles échangent un baiser plein de joie et de fébrilité. Elles sentent que le moment est important, qu'elles s'apprêtent à plonger dans l'inconnu. Regina se surprend à imaginer une vie dans laquelle elle n'aurait plus à mentir. Elle pourrait dormir chaque nuit auprès d'Emma, et celle-ci n'aurait pas à partir avant l'aube. Elles pourraient prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de leur fils, jour après jour, comme une famille. Elles partageraient la salle de bain le matin, se prêteraient leurs vêtements et leur maquillage, prendraient une douche ensemble.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais attirée par toi, avoue Regina dans un souffle.

\- On dirait que tu as changé d'avis.

\- Oui, et ça me fait peur. Je suis heureuse, mais tout me fait peur.

Emma sourit contre les lèvres de son amante et lui vole un baiser avant de répondre.

\- Moi aussi, confie-t-elle. Mais tout me semble si juste, si parfait. Je veux pouvoir partager mon bonheur avec le reste du monde. C'est aux autres de faire avec.

\- Tu n'as pas de doutes ? Tu ne te poses pas de question sur toi-même ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas remettre en question tout ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas changé, Regina. Je suis toujours la même personne. Je suis seulement heureuse, maintenant, je déborde de joie et c'est à toi que je le dois. Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille allait se produire. Mais je réalise aujourd'hui que ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est nous. C'est toi.

Regina ferme les yeux. Elle a envie de pleurer, et elle ne sait pas si c'est de joie ou de tristesse.

\- Je veux juste une chance de te rendre heureuse, murmure Emma, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Tu me rends déjà heureuse.

Elles se font face dans la pénombre, front contre front.

\- Je t'aime, avoue Regina, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Les mots lui semblent justes, alors elle les répète, plus fort et avec plus de conviction :

\- Je t'aime.

Une larme coule sur la joue d'Emma et vient se perdre au coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne dit rien, elle écoute son cœur battre à tout rompre à chaque endroit de son corps qui touche celui de son amante.

\- Je suis prête à faire face à toutes les peurs, murmure Regina. Et à toutes les injustices. Toute l'incompréhension du monde. Si tu restes à mes côtés. Si mes sentiments ne sont pas trop forts pour toi. Si tu attends davantage de moi que mes bras, mon corps. Si tu es prête à accepter mon cœur.

Emma se sent sourire. Elle pleure vraiment, maintenant, les larmes coulent sur son visage sans qu'elle ne tente de les retenir.

\- Je veux tout de toi.

Son souffle est plus court lorsqu'elle attire le visage de Regina au sien. Leurs jambes se mélangent, leurs bouches se pressent avidement l'une contre l'autre. Emma se redresse et contemple son amante allongée sous elle. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle.

Puis elle se penche en avant pour embrasser Regina. Elle marque de ses lèvres chaque partie de sa peau qu'elle peut atteindre. Elle sait que cette nuit est différente. Qu'elle verra le jour se lever depuis cette chambre, dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime. Cette pensée lui donne comme un sentiment de vertige, comme si elle se tenait au bord d'un immense précipice. Mais elle a envie de se jeter dans le vide, aller vers l'inconnu, l'accueillir à bras ouverts plutôt que de le craindre.

Emma contemple Regina. Ses émotions apparaissent sur son visage, sans honte et sans pudeur. Elle est prête à l'aimer au grand jour, sans se soucier des autres. Un amour comme le leur semble trop beau, trop fort pour être partagé. Et trop puissant, trop évident pour être gardé secret. Emma a vécu dans la peur trop longtemps. La peur que ses sentiments disparaissent, qu'ils cessent de la pousser en avant, de lui donner des ailes. Elle réalise aujourd'hui qu'ils ne vont que s'intensifier, prendre toute la place, tout recouvrir.

Et elle n'a plus peur. Elles n'ont plus peur. Elles s'aiment.


End file.
